The Lady And The Lion(Sonamy Love Story)
by Sonally994
Summary: Amy is a hedgehog who married Otávio, but this one suffered a curse, turning into a dove to wander the world for 7 years. She loses sight of him and meets Sonic, a cursed Hedgehog who turns into a wolf by Day, and promises her that they will find her husband.  What happens when you both fall in love? What does Octavio think of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting, I mean, Sonic and other characters belong to SEGA and Archie Comics.**

 **Samuel, Victor, Otavio and Mellanie (which will appear later in story) belong to me.**

_

Chapter One: The Promisse

-  
In a large forest, there was a village where everyone lived in perfect harmony, and were always cheerful.

In this village lived a kindly man named Samuel, Samuel was a widower since his wife had died because of health problems, he had three daughters: Rosy, Fiona and Amy. His family was poor, but not much, for Samuel worked.

One day, Samuel had to travel for work, he was always traveling, did not know what he would do there. He asked each of his daughters, say what they wanted him to bring. Rosy, who was the oldest asked for a necklace, Fiona, the middle, called a cell, but Amy, who was the youngest, just asked:

\- Father, I would love to have a canary, his singing is so beautiful!

\- If I could have it, I will give you - said Samuel

Samuel said goodbye to his daughters and went away. When you arrive at your destination, there bought the two older daughters had asked but had not found what Amy had asked, walking around, he realized he had entered a forest, then spotted on a tree: a canary.

As he put his hands on the bird, a beggar appeared and quickly began to give blows to the tree with an ax, which made the tree shudder, causing what Samuel fell the tree, beggar approached saying with a scary voice, and lifted up the his ax:

\- How dare you try to steal my canary! I kill with one blow.

\- No, please spare my life! - Samuel said - I did not know that the canary belonged you just need to take it to my daughter!

\- I will spare your life, promise me you'll give me your most precious possession.

Samuel was thoughtful about it, your most valuable asset was his youngest daughter, but he needed to save his life, so eventually accepted his proposal. A few days after the event, Samuel returned home to the delight of his daughters, gave them had been asked, making what let go one little cries of joy, the penalty is that he could not feel the same happiness they began crying inconsolably, her daughters realized this, their faces filled with joy changed to concern faces, Amy approached his father and said, putting his hands on his shoulders:

\- Oh, father! What happing to be so?

\- This bird has cost me dear! - And Samuel - I had to promise you a beggar who would kill me because this canary belonged to him!

After Samuel began to explain what happened. The next day, before the sun to show its first rays, Manuela was ready to find such a beggar, Samuel tried to convince her to go, but Amy tried to console him, she told him that it should keep its promises, fired his family and began to make his way.

Amy walked until he saw a castle, she decided to ask if anyone might have seen the beggar, she went to the door and knocked, suddenly the door opened revealing the beggar, asking who she was, Amy said about there was and who was. To know that Amy was the daughter of the man who promise you your most precious asset, the beggar explained that he was a king, it seemed that he was a beggar, because he had gone hunting and was dirty, she said:

\- My name is Victor, and I have a son who is called Octavius, I'll call him, please!

Amy did what was requested, Victor shouted the name of his son, quickly fell by the castle stairs, a beautiful young, both at but the eyes on each other, soon fell in love, then both met and married .

Much later, Vitor grew old and died, Rosy married, Amy and Octavius had a son, and all now have a wonderful and full of joy life.

One day, Octavius said to his wife:

\- There will be a party at her father's house to celebrate the wedding of her middle sister, if you want to go my guards accompanied you.

But this time I will not go alone, you will come with me.

-Even So I can not, because if a ray of light touch me, I would become a dove in for 7 years and, I must wander the world in this period.

Do not worry -Amy- said I will protect you from any ray of light.

And did so after the wedding party, Octavian was in a room that was made just for him, without a place even to enter the sunlight, but unfortunately the split door to be very green wood, ray light was like a hair, that the touching Octavian, already turned into a dove. As Amy was her husband's demand, he entered the room, but only saw the dove, who said:

-During Seven years I shall wander the world, but if you want to help me, every 7 steps'll drop a white feather and a drop of blood, as well as track you can follow me.

That said, the dove flew and the girl began to follow her, walking the path marked by drops of blood and white feathers. For nearly seven years, Amy continued to follow the dove, no matter with fatigue, but at some point, the feathers and the drops of blood stopped falling, she looked at the sky and saw no sign of the dove, soon fell knees and started crying desperately, but then with great courage, stood up head high and said:

\- I still want to walk, while the rooster crows while the sun shines, I will go to my beloved find.

 **End or will they?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:Knowing-is

Amy continued walking through the forest looking for Octavian, her cheeks were stained with tears, with both have wept at that time, I was already losing hope of finding it. Even a Horam in which he saw a beautiful castle at the top was like a pipe with a precious stone on top, he decided to ask for your love, the sun was setting, she knocked on the door and waited, so she laid eyes on who opened the door, Amy tried to flee, but the creature grabbed her arm and said hoarsely:

\- Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you! I suffer from a curse of a witch, so I get like when day, I like that, but the night back to normal!

Amy was thrilled at the same time, amazed, he asked her to come in, and she did, he took her to his room. At that time, the creature felt a sharp pain and fell to his knees, Amy tried to help him, a bright light coming from it has spread around the room, and Amy played the chã light finally ceased, Amy looked admired the prara body would be the creature, he awoke and stood up, now he was a very beautiful blue hedgehog, with emerald green eyes wonderful, he smiled at her which made that silence reigned between them until Amy said:

-So This is you in reality?

Yes - he said - By the way, my name is Olgivie, but everyone calls me Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, for I have a great speed. And you his name

-Amy, Amy Rose. Nice to meet you Sonic. 

* * *

**They have already met, will they seram more than friends? Will Amy will fall in love with Sonic?**

 **We will see.**

 **Do not miss the next chapter of The Lady And The Lion (still will clarify why this name).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Who seeks finds

Amy was still in the castle with Sonic, they were laughing, talking, but suddenly, Amy's smile faded and his face changed to one of surprise and shock expression, his face was blank, Sonic who was still laughing, realized and his smile and happiness also disappeared:  
\- Amy? - He said - Is everything okay?  
Amy looked at him with tears in her eyes, she trembled.  
-S-S-Sonic ... I ...- She could not say - M-My fiance ... H-He ...  
-He WHAT, AMY! - Sonic yelled, scaring Amy a little.  
-E-I forgot it .. A-Now he may be in danger.  
Sonic looked into his eyes and saw that she was afraid of something bad happens, somehow, he could not bear to see - it so it hurt to do so destroyed:

\- Do not worry Amy, I'll help you find - you! - He said reassuringly - the - But everything has its time.  
-What do you mean?  
-Do you remember my transformation This is the cause, it explained to better go looking - it tomorrow night.  
'I'd forgotten about it.  
-Now Calm, everything will work out.  
Then Sonic hugged her, she had her head on his chest.

(Sonic P.O.V)

I held her close Amy, as she was running away from me. I could not see her so hurt - me, I'll help - her find her husband at all costs.

(Amy P.O.V)

Octavius! My God, I had forgotten you, my love. I can not believe.  
Sonic hugged me tightly, since all that happened to me the first time I feel safe in his arms. I hugged him back, still crying, since I first saw him, I knew he was good but ... I could not believe. Sonic, still hugging me, lay in bed with me, he pulled the sheet and put it on us.  
\- Do not worry Amy, will be all right - he whispered in my ear.  
He kissed my forehead, which made me blush a little.  
\- Sleep well Amy. - He said in my ear again.  
\- Have good Sonic dreams. - I whispered back.  
There I was, in some way happy. I never felt like this around anyone before, that is, only around Octavian.

(Sonic P.O.V)

I woke up, the sunlight had woken me up. I groaned a little and tried to move, I reached up my arms, I looked down, only to see that Amy was still sleeping with his head on my chest and hugging me, preventing me to get up and move.  
Oh man, how beautiful she is when sleeping, because I feel this way around it?  
I never felt like this before, anyway, I need to get up and go make coffee for both of us and then sleep again that night, did not we sleep.  
I passed my hand over his head and Amy through her hair, then realized I had made, I sighed, as if it were new. I took Amy's arms around me carefully, because any sudden movement could wake her, and I did not want that, after everything that happened, she deserves a good rest. I lifted his head carefully and put the pillow underneath. Then she moved and hugged the pillow. I smiled and went to the kitchen.

One hour later

The sun entered the room and fell on Amy, she moaned a bit and brought the sheet over her head.  
Sonic entered the room, he smiled at the sight, he sat - on the edge of the bed next to Amy and slowly took off the top sheet and continued to look - her smiling. Amy begins to open her eyes, she sees the beast watching her suddenly AMY lets out a startled yelp and is against the wall with a frightened and breathless look, Sonic looks at her with horror look, then their ears fell he stood sad and returned to the kitchen.  
Sonic sat - on the table and began to eat his own breakfast, he sighed with a sad look, Amy walked into the kitchen, his eyes encOs their eyes met, Amy looked at him with a sad look.  
-Sonic, Forgive me! I did not want to hurt you, I have not gotten used to it, everything is new for me.- Amy said in repentance tone - I just met you, I know what you went through, just please forgive me!  
Amy made puppy face, which made Sonic yield.  
\- * Sigh * Okay, I forgive you, just sit and eat your lunch, then we sleep again that night have not sleep, we will look for her husband.  
\- Wowwwwwww - She jumped clapping happily - That's great.  
Then she kissed Sonic's cheek, which made him blush a little. She sat - on the table and began to eat his lunch with happiness.  
After they ate, they went to the room. Amy so laid embraced Sonic, this returned and embraced also:

\- Everything Will work, we will find her fiance Amy, I promise. - He whispered in her ear.  
The two slept quiet ones, one in each other's arms, Amy had a beautiful smile on her lips.

hours later

(Amy P.O.V)

I was so tired, I still feel bad for what happened, but I'm glad that Sonic has forgiven me, finally I woke up and found myself clinging to Sonic and he to me, I took my arms and his around me carefully, I did not wake up - it, when I get up, he grabbed my arm. Damn, I woke up.  
He looked at me with an expression of pain, a hand was holding me and the other was on his chest:  
A-Amy do not go please. - He said weakly  
It was as if he was dying, I feel like crying, then came a light from Sonic breast, which was no more and then swallowed, light threw me against the wall, I fell on my hands, my back ached, until my hands gave way and I fell to the ground.  
\- AMY! - I heard screaming Sonic  
His voice was different, I looked up and saw Sonic in his usual way, he had a worried look, I smiled, was glad that he's back. He put my head in her lap, and passed his hand through my hair gently.  
I still felt sore, but even so, I forced myself to get up, Sonic noticed and then helped me up.  
\- Sorry about that Amy. - He said forcing a smile  
\- Do not worry Sonic, I'm fine. - I said smiling weakly We will or will not.  
He smiled and I also.  
Then we ate something and got some supplies, two backpacks, one for me and one for him.  
Anyway, we went out in search of Octavian.  
Otavio ... Please stay well ... I'm coming ...

(Sonic P.O.V)

Me and Amy were walking, until we found a forest, I could tell that Amy was a little afraid of her, but I have to admit that it was really scary.  
\- This forest gives me the creeps - Amy said shaking a little.  
\- Do not worry Amy, it'll be fine. - I said smiling.  
She smiled back. Oh man, how beautiful she is.  
She grabbed my arm and walked into the forest. We continued walking until we reached the end, Amy was scared a little, but we arrived.  
Then I heard a noise, looked like ... SWORD !?  
Amy ran in front of me:  
\- AMY! WAITING! - I screamed - Drugs  
I ran after her and stopped beside her.  
\- Amy, you're crazy ! DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN! - I told her.  
She did not seem to be paying on a word I said.  
\- Amy? What are you looking at...  
I stopped and looked.  
She was looking at a blue hedgehog, like me, only that his skin was lighter than mine. I looked at her, a small smile slipped across his lips.  
\- Otavio ... - I could hear - I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Heartbreak

Amy's face lit up with joy, she finally found him.

But then he realized that a battle was going on between her love with a purple dragon - clear with amber eyes.

The dragon let out a great roar, their claws lit and turned green, larger and sharper and he tried to hit Octavius, but this turned and swung the sword in his right arm, injuring - the. The dragon roared in pain, Octavian took the opportunity to try the final blow, but his effort was in vain, the dragon caught him by the tail and threw up, then his tail was bright and green as well, he hit the tail Otavio and flew straight into a tree, knocking her back, he fell to the ground with his sword at his side.

\- Octavius! - Amy yelled from the top of his lungs.

She ran to him with tears in her eyes with Sonic behind her.

She said -Otávio-

-A-Amy? It is-V-You? -Otávio Asked smiling and in a faint whisper.

-Shhhh, Do not worry dear! And I'm here for you.

She hugged him and helped him up. He coughed blood. Then his eyes fell on Sonic:

-Who are you? - He asked weakly

\- No time to explain, let's go.

\- But what the dragon - Amy said - We can not leave - it here, it will and can destroy the entire forest

-Amy Is right, and another: this dragon is chasing me for a long time, surely he will come after me again - Octavius completed

Sonic sighed and looked at the dragon

-You Distracts the dragon as I try to fix this.

How can I know if it really is on our side?

-Otávio, He helped me find you and took me into your home, you can trust him. - Amy said smiling cutely

\- * Sigh * Okay, but if you try to betray us and hurt Amy, I'll kill - it - Octavius threatened

Sonic sighed and nodded.

He pulled from his pocket a green stone.

\- Wow, what a beautiful Sonic stone where you found it? - Amy asked

\- I did not think it is my - Sonic explained - is stone is an emerald From Chaos, it contains magical powers with it maybe I can defeat this dragon

-So let's go

Octavius ran and called the dragon's attention while Sonic approached him. He saw the dragon forehead a purple stone

"So to say that you are not a real dragon, huh" - Sonic thought with a smile.

So he focused on Esmeralda and and it shone.

-Chaos Spear! - Sonic yelled, and a green beam shot from his hands

The dragon looked at him the beam hit the stone broke. The dragon screamed very loud, a glow swallowed and played Sonic, Amy and Octavius straight trees.

When the glow disappeared, and the dragon place stood a purple hedgehog had risen, she was in a long blue dress cloth with a gold belt around his waist, she had a different hairstyle, her hair was divided the middle, a large part of the front and the rest behind. (* Similar to the Lilac hairstyle Fredom Planet *)

She was smiling.

Some Time Later

Sonic stood up, her vision was blurry when cleared, he remembered what happened and its widened:

-Amy! - Sonic yelled rising quickly and running toward

She was sitting with one hand rubbing his head.

\- Amy are you okay? - Sonic asked with a tone of despair

-There is? - She said blankly

She looked at him, Amy looked into her beautiful green emerald eyes.

She smiled

-Relaxe Sonic I'm fine. - Amy said getting up and removing the dust it.

Then he remembered something. She frantically looked everywhere

Wait, where Octavius? - Amy

\- I do not know. - Sonic said, shaking his head

They went out to look for; until Amy arrived at a place, which looked like a cliff, the day was dawning.

Amy froze with vision in front of you.

\- No ... - She whispered

In front, while the sun rose, purple urchin was Octavian, hand in hand with her, their faces were only inches away from each other until their lips touched.

Amy just stood there, not wanting to believe:

-O - Otavio? - Amy said with tears welling in his eyes - How can you?

He looked at her with bright orange eyes. His expression was one of pure anger.

-Because? There is a problem with it, in fact I do not love you more Amy. Go away. - He said

-M-But ... - Amy cried more

-No further. - Octavian increased tone - I do not love you Amy, I do not need you and your silly feelings.

More tears flowed from Amy's eyes

\- As you wish! - She screamed, turned and walked away

Amy went deep into the forest crying

Purple hedgehog was an evil grin on his face, without Amy and Octavius realized. She whistled and a griffin flew to them, still holding hands, they went up to heaven assembled at Griffin.

\- Goodbye, pinky - She laughed cruelly

-  
(Sonic P.O.V)

\- Amy! Amyy! - I screamed

I sighed unsuccessfully to find Amy.

She just disappeared. She did not show up at our meeting point.

The day ttinha already dawned, as I was among the trees of the forest, there was no way to turn me.

So, my ears perked up, the sound seemed someone ... crying !?

I walked following the sound, hidden behind a tree, I saw none other than Amy. I was surprised.

-Amy? Why are you crying? - I asked quietly

She looked at me. And then he looked away.

Sonic Go away ... I want to be alone.

Man, I've never seen her so down.

\- Amy, something happened that you do not want to tell me?

\- I asked again

She looked at me again. His eyes were red, her cheeks stained with tears.

As she is ill.

I approached her and sat beside her.

\- Amy, you know you can count on me for anything, do not you? - I asked her more time

She nodded her head slowly.

\- So, please tell me. If it's something you need, I'm willing to help.

She paused and thought for a moment, and sighed in defeat.

-It's That Octavian not love me anymore ... - She said slowly

I froze, surprised by what ttinha just heard.

How so, Amy! ?

Now he just wanted to kill me to hurt you, and the guy tells you nothing that does not love you. I'm sorry, Amy, but this story has no rhyme or reason. This story is badly told.

She sighed.

\- Unfortunately it's true.

I sighed too.

I hugged her in an attempt to comfort - her, she put her head on my chest. I could feel more tears flow from his eyes and fall into my clothes. I heard her crying, she sobbed harder and harder. I passed my hands through her hair gently.

Do not worry Amy, I'm here for you. - I said.

* * *

 **Hello, new people**

 **There's more chapter, I hope you like it and I apologize for being a little short. Forgive -me**  
 **But still enjoys - it.**  
 **Thanks for reading my stories.**  
 **BYE ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Recovering

(Amy P.O.V)

Sonic and I continued to walk through the forest, it was quite extensive. Sonic was already back in his transformation.

"We're almost there, Amy," he said.

I sighed, as I remembered what Otávio said:

I do not love you Amy, I do not need you and your silly feelings.

These words rang in my head. I could feel tears streaming down my face once more.

So I remembered something else.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _"Do not worry Amy, I'm here for you. Please do not cry anymore." - Sonic told her_

 _There was a silence between them. Sonic stood up, Amy looked up at him with her eyes red and swollen from the tears._

 _"Amy stops crying, he may not love you, but ... * Sigh * I do"_

 _Amy's eyes widened at what he had just said._

 _"Do you love me?" She asked, still shaking and in shock._

 _Sonic sighed once more, he took a deep breath._

 _"Yes ... I ... I do"_

 _Amy just cried more, more tears streamed from her eyes. She stood up too, wiping the tears from her eyes._

 _"I do too," she said with a small smile._

 _It was his turn to be surprised. His eyes widened._

 _He was utterly speechless._

 _'She-She loves me ...?_

 _Is it ... No, it can not be! ' - Sonic said in his thoughts - 'So, Amy can break the spell'_

 _A smile appeared on his lips._

 _Amy approached him, closed her eyes tightly and kissed him._

 _Once again Sonic's eyes widened._

 _I could not believe what was happening. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. The two of them had a slight blush on their cheeks. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _Two minutes later, the lovebirds drew back breathlessly. They smiled at each other._

 _Hi, two stepped out of each other's arms._

 _"We should find somewhere to stay," Amy said._

 _"I had an idea. I know of a friend who can help us," Sonic said with a faint smile._

 _"So, what are we waiting for?_

 _That being said, Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist and ran through the forest. Without warning, Sonic caught her in his arms._

 _"Eep" - That was all Amy could say_

 _Sonic started running through it all. She had a slight blush on her face. Sonic smiled. She was so beautiful._

 _-_

Hours Later

Finally Sonic put Amy on the floor. In front of them was a great mountain.

"It's here" - Sonic said

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, there's nothing here?" Amy said looking up at the mountain.

"Seriously? Watch" - He said

He walked up the mountain and searched for something. Amy just watched with pure confusion.

Sonic put an ear to the mountain and raised a sign that revealed a red button. He squeezed and pulled away.

Then a noise was heard and a door opened on the mountain, revealing an elevator. Amy's jaw dropped open, she looked at him with an expression of 'how did you do it'

He smiled at her.

He lowered the sign and turned to sign. And she was.

Sonic typed a code and the door closed, the elevator began to descend.

There was a silence between them.

"Sonic ... What you said before ... Is it true?" - Amy asked

"Sure, Amy, and why would I lie?

I'm not the type of those men who play with the hearts of others "- Sonic said with a smile

Amy returned.

Then the elevator stopped. The door opened again.

"Who goes there?" - Said a female voice

They both looked to the side and saw a female brown squirrel with scarlet hair and blue eyes.

She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and a blue waistcoat with a folded sleeve. Black shorts with white bar, blue boots and blue rings around his wrists. The room was dark, so I could not see it perfectly.

Sonic smiled.

"I'm Sal. No worries." He said smiling

"How nice to see you again" - She said recognizing him and then hugging him

"Unfortunately I did not come for a courtesy visit" - He said earnestly - "We need your help"

"We?" She said confused

"Sally, this is Amy, my friend, and Amy this is Sally, one of my best friends" - Sonic presented both

"Pleasure," Sally said, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Amy said shaking her hand.

"So what do you need?" Sally asked. 

* * *

Hello people, I miss you ^^

Sorry for the delay to update, I was out of time lately.

But there it is.

In the next chapter, they'll save Otavio, but who does Amy really love?

I think they already know

Well, see you next time.

BYE ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Recovering Part 2**_

* * *

"Amy? AMY!" Sonic shouted, trying to get his attention.

Amy jumped a little, coming back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked worried.

"I am, do not worry." She replied smiling

He smiled back.

She looked down. Sonic had given her a dress made of gold and silver. Her plan seemed absurd, but Amy trusted him and would continue to the end.

"We arrived"

Amy looked up, her eyes widened, there was a huge castle in front of her, much larger than Sonic's.

"Come," he said, taking his hand.

Sonic knocked lightly on the door. A blue - violet hedgehog opened the door, she wore Gothic clothes (Sorry, but there was nothing else, pretend that things existed ^^), she did not seem very happy with the visit.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

Amy shuddered a little, she looked scary

Sonic's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Nebula? Is that you?" - He asked

Nebula's eyes widened.

"Sonic ! No time to see !" - She said in joy and hugged him

"Who is the girl?" - She asked

"This is Amy, she's the wife of Prince Otávio and I'm helping her find him" - Sonic explained - "I need your help, your sister, she-"

"Prince Sonic, it's so good to see you" - Sonic was cut out by voice

The same purple hedgehog that was with Otavio came down the stairs in the same dress.

"It's good to see her again,Pinky" she said, smiling evilly.

"Do not call her that" - Sonic defended her

Amy looked at him in shock.

Nebula opened the door completely.

"I'm here to do business!" - Sonic said

That caught the hedgehog's attention. Already at the end of the stairs she made a sign:

"Continue, please"

"I'll give you this dress Amy is wearing if she lets you talk to your husband"

She smiled

"I'm done. I do not think she's going to try anything funny," she replied.

She showed the place and called Nebula closer as they climbed the stairs.

"Go with them, and make sure they will not do something stupid" - She whispered to Nebula

"Why? They're not doing anything wrong!" - Nebula argued - "I know you're the one who's doing it wrong! Steal someone else's face, where the hell did you have your head?"

"Do not argue!" She shouted The hedgehog grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Too bad your boyfriend will not be able to see how good you are," she whispered in a scary tone in her ear.

"You would not dare," Nebula growled softly.

"Yes, I would dare." And he threw her down.

"You heard me, you obey me, or your little boyfriend dies."

That being said, the hedgehog left the room, leaving Nebula alone on the floor thinking about what to do. 

* * *

**I do not own Nebula, she belongs to NebulaTheHedgehog / GothNebula**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Recovering Part 3**_

* * *

Amy and Sonic reached the door and opened it.

As soon as Amy came in, she saw Otávio lying on a bed.

"Otávio !" - Amy screamed as she hugged him

He gave a weak little smile

Amy stared at the floor, then into her eyes.

They were no longer orange but their usual yellow ember

Amy smiled

He looked away

"She was using me! She cast a spell on me!" - He explained - "Forgive me for everything I said"

"Do not worry about it," Amy said, smiling. "I still love you"

He smiled

"Not to interrupt, but we have to get out of here" - Sonic said

"What if she finds out?" - Amy said worried

"She is not going" - Nebula appeared saying

"Nebula?" - Amy asked

"I have a plan, come on!" - She said, called them

They were coming down the stairs, when Nebula's sister walked to the door blocking her.

"Where do they think they are going?" She said wickedly.

She set her eyes on Nebula, and began to growl.

"Your betrayal, you forgot to happen," she snarled.

"Who are you anyway?" Octavio asked, snarling.

"I am Mellanie, Mellanie The Hedgehog, daughter of the mighty magician Nogo!" - She said, feeling powerful - "And you Nebula, dishonored our family, so I will finish you, with my own hands"

She shot an explosion of energy into her, but Nebula shot another, as the energies collided, causing an explosion that sent Mellanie away from the door

"Go, now !" Nebula shouted at them, pointing to the door.

"I will not leave you in the hands of this witch!" Sonic shouted.

"Listen to me Sonic, if you stay, we'll all die, now go" - Nebula said with her hands on her shoulders

Sonic sighed in defeat, nodded, and followed the others to the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me, little sister," she said, as her hands flashed purple.

Nebula growled in response

Nebula tried to punch him, but Mellanie took her fist, and he knelt in her stomach.

Nebula held him in pain.

Mellanie charged the energy and threw a large beam at Nebula

Nebula flew straight to the wall, and fell on the couch. She was bleeding from her mouth, a hand on her stomach. Mellanie smiled wickedly.

"From a Hi to your boyfriend to me" - Mellanie said

When she was ready to throw another bundle at Nebula, she felt something in her neck. Nebula had her eyes closed, waiting for the impact, but he did not come.

She opened her eyes, just to see, Mellanie holding an empty syringe

"Damn it," Mellanie mumbled as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Two figures were standing in front of Nebula who stood up. The two took off their helmets to reveal a black hedgehog with red stripes, and a white hedgehog with five feathers on its head, they were smiling at her.

Nebula had tears of joy streaming down her face.

She hugged the black hedgehog crying, glad he was back


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Concern_**

* * *

"Mauricie? Mauricie!" Sally shouted, scaring him a little.

"Ahh what the hell? You scared me!" - He said with a slight anger

"Sorry, but you were not listening to me"

She sat beside him on the couch.

"You're worried about her there, are not you?" - She asked

He stopped, then sighed in defeat, then nodded.

"Sonic, Nebula knows how to protect herself! She has incredible powers, and knows how to defend herself! I bet she 's fine and soon we' ll find her," Sally said, trying to reassure him

"I hope" - he said looking out the window

* * *

Nebula walked through the dark forest, cleared only by the light of the moon and stars

"So who is this hedgehog?" The black hedgehog asked her.

She looked at him and then at the floor.

"His name is Sonic, he's great, great friend," she explained. "We walked together, but he walked away."

"Because?" - He asked

"Well, as I said, we were pretty close. He has a somewhat paranormal ability, but it's all a witch's fault." - Nebula told him

"And what happened to him?" "The white hedgehog said

"He has undergone a transformation, that is, he still suffers, and a lot. He turns into a Werehog every day in the sunlight, because of this he is isolated in his castle without anyone" - Nebula continued - "As the sun If it puts, it returns to its normal form! But the spell can only be broken if one really loves it "

His ears fell on the last word.

"Sorry, I asked you that Nebula, but ... By chance, you ... Did they have ... Something?" The white hedgehog asked nervously.

"Yes, we've dated," she said. "When we were going to perform the ritual to remove this 'curse,'" he said,

"But why?" - The Black Hedgehog repeated his previous question

"Because of another sister from Mellanie, Sonic attacked me, thanks to the spell and his canine instincts. He walked away after that, afraid of hurting me again." - Nebula said sadly

"You still love him, do not you?" He asked, as his ears fell

"Awww Shadow" - She said, as she hugged him - "I love you, and you know it! I was just upset!"

"We're almost there, it looks like they're here" - the white hedgehog said

Everyone stopped walking. They found themselves in the middle of nowhere, beyond the mountains

"Where did they go?" "The same white hedgehog said

"Good question" - Nebula said looking at the mountains


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nin e: Bad Intentions_**

* * *

"Those damn hedgehogs !" - Mellanie screamed in frustration as she slammed the door - "Idiots !"

"Mellanie baby, what's wrong?" A hedgehog asked, as he walked normally towards her.

He was a lilac hedgehog with brown eyes, wore Gothic clothes, like Nebula

"Those idiot hedgehogs !" When she had my sister's idiot in my hands, they turned up and ruined everything, "she said.

"Hey baby, calm down!" He said putting his hand on her shoulders, making her look at him.

They walked away

"I finally had the chance and I could not!" She said angrily.

"We do not always get everything we want, I could not" - He said approaching her - "And that's what I came here for"

He took a picture from his pocket, showed a five-year-old pink hedgehog in a park

"Maybe you should know her already ... An old love ..." He began, "Today she is married to the man you hypnotized"

"A Pinky ..." - She murmured

"I want you to get rid of her" - He said putting the photo back in his pocket

She raised an eyebrow

"I heard she likes Blue ..." He smiled wickedly.

Mellanie clenched her fists and growled softly.

"I have a perfect shape," he said, then snapped his fingers.

A purple cat with household clothes appeared, holding a silver plank with a bottle with a purple liquid inside it.

"This liquid can make her fall into a deep sleep and ..." He took the bottle and held it out, then leaned into her ear - "Eternal" - He whispered and then smiled ruthlessly

Mellanie smiled the same way for him.

"Oh baby, you're so bad" - She said leaning on his chest

He followed with a laugh

She pressed her lips against his.

Seconds later, the two separated and the hedgehog came back to face the maid with the board against his legs.

"What are you still doing here? Get out!" - He screamed

She nodded and left the room, letting both have their fun 

* * *

Sally was typing on the computer, checking for viruses, malware, and some distress alert, stuff like that.

Her cell phone shook. She took it out of her pocket and checked: A message received. She opened the message, said:

 **Blaze (2:45)**  
 _Sally, Lift and Mellanie are putting together a plan. Please be careful_!

After he read, he grabbed his cell phone.

"Damn it," he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Bad Plan In Action**_

* * *

"So Sally, why did you call us to this meeting?" - Nebula asked

"Well, a friend of mine works at Mellanie's house and she sent me a message," Sally explained. "Looks like she's up to"

"That's bad, is not it?" "The white hedgehog said

She nodded

"That means it's not just us who are in danger, Amy too and most of it!" - Sonic said in a tone of concern

"Speaking of which, where is she?" - Otávio asked

Sonic froze

"E-She's been picking flowers in the field ..." - Sonic replied frozen in place, his voice fading more with each word

"And you left her alone ?!" - Otávio shouted in his face, getting up - "We have to go find her now!"

Everyone nodded and followed him out of the way. Sally was the last one and locked the passage and followed the others. 

* * *

_With Amy_

 **(Amy P.O.V)**

I was walking around looking for a field of flowers.

When I found it, I started to pick some to make a wreath.

I love making wreaths! It is my favorite pastime because it is related to nature.

I kept doing it until I heard footsteps. I turned to face the figure and it was a lilac hedgehog with brown eyes and gothic clothes

He smiled at me.

I looked away and went back to what I was doing.

I heard his footsteps approaching me. I began to tremble with fear.

He came over and sat down beside me. I could see he was still looking at me. I looked at him

"Who are you?" I asked

"Lift, Lift The Hedgehog" - He answered, his voice was a little grave - "And you?"

I stopped a little. Should I? It can be dangerous, but it does not have anything bad

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose" - I replied

"Beautiful name" - He said with a smile

I blushed a little

"What's a pretty girl doing here, by herself?" He asked again.

I blushed darker

"I'm picking flowers" - I said

"They're beautiful," he said. "Enjoy as much as you can, because you will never see their color again"

I froze and looked at him. I had heard him say it very sinister and he was grinning at me sinisterly.

I got up and started running after him.

He managed to reach me and pushed me into a tree, then put his hand on my strong throat.

He smiled cruelly and looked at me with a psychotic look.

With his other hand, he picked up a bottle of purple liquid.

"Who's going to sleep?" He said grimly.

He took the cork out with his finger and placed the bottle next to my lips

"Drink it"

I did not even move. I would not drink that thing.

"Drink it!" - He screamed

He started to force my mouth open. I did not stand a chance, he was very strong. When he did, Lift poured the whole liquid into my mouth. I felt him coming down my throat.

Then I gasped. He left me and I held my throat as I coughed more.

"What did you do to me?" - I said still coughing

He did not answer.

My eyes began to fade.

Until I fell to the ground with my black eyes

All I could hear was: "Good Dreams"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Finale**_

* * *

Lift stared at the scene, smiling like a psychopath.

He put his mouth on the communicator watch

"She's dead," he said.

"Wonderful," Mellanie cheered through the communicator. "How about you come here, just you and me, celebrating this wonderful moment?"

He smiled

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He looked sideways and ran into the forest, disappearing.

Minutes later

The group arrived at the scene and saw Amy lying on the floor

"No," Sonic murmured and ran to her.

"Amy wakes up!" - He said shaking his body

She did not move a muscle.

Sally came over and checked his wrist. His face changed to a confused expression.

'That's weird? How can she be dead if she still has a pulse? ' - She said in her thoughts - 'And she's still breathing too! What is happening? Unless she ... is not dead ! '

"Sal? Is something wrong?" - Sonic asked

"Yes, Sonic! There is!" - She said, which surprised everyone - "Amy is not dead, it's just-"

"Sleeping" - Shadow cut

"Exactly" - Sally agreed

"What do you mean, it's not possible!" - Otávio exclaimed

The white hedgehog was looking elsewhere. Nebula realized that

"Silver? Are you okay?" - She asked

"What is it?" He said to himself, not listening to Nebula.

He walked over to an object gleaming in the distance, a few steps away from Amy's body. Silver crouched and picked up the object that turned out to be a bottle, still had a drop of Liquid

"Looks like somebody came by and gave it to her" - Silver said showing the bottle

"I've seen this liquid!" - Shadow said - "This liquid is strong enough to kill someone"

"But he did not kill Amy! Why?" - Otávio said already in tears

"Because the liquid is bewitched" - Nebula said - "She'll just wake up with the Kiss of True Love"

"How can you be sure? And how do you know all this?" Otavio asked with slight anger.

"Through my sister! Despite being on the evil side now, does not mean she always is and was bad" - Nebula said with his hands in defense

Octavio crouched, bent and kissed her, then walked away. Amy did not move. He tried again. Anything. He tried again, only more aggressively. Anything. A tear ran down his face. He stood up and looked at Sonic.

"Try"

Sonic was shocked Sonic looked at Amy

"But I ... I can not ..." - Sonic said sadly

"You are our only hope and hers as well! You need to try," Shadow said.

Sonic sighed and looked at Amy again. He bent down and leaned down, kissed her, then walked away.

They looked expecting something, but did not come. Everyone looked disappointed. Sonic looked at Amy and a tear ran down his face and fell on Amy, he closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a movement and opened his eyes.

Amy opened her eyes slowly. As her vision cleared, she looked at Sonic.

"S-Sonic? Is it Y-You?" She said weakly.

"Shhhhhh, I'm here Amy" - Sonic said smiling, still in tears

Then he kissed her again and she returned

As they walked away, Sonic helped her to her feet. Sonic looked away and realized that the sun was coming out, that is, it was dawning

He looked back at Amy, but this time in her eyes. He took a lock of her eyes while she smiled and she too.

Nebula and Sally smiled "Sonic! You're not turning!" - Nebula said in pure animation

Sonic looked at himself and smiled, seeing that it was true. He looked at Amy and hugged her tightly. He spun her around in his embrace and then laid her down.

The two stared at each other, still smiling. Then they held hands and watched the sunrise for a new day, a new era, a day that would be different from the others.

Nebula clasped Shadow and watched the sunrise with the others.

Sally looked at Otávio and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed like her too. He looked at her who was smiling.

From there, they lived happily, but not forever.

 ** _End or will not it?_**

* * *

 ** _Sonic and co. belong to SEGA_**

 ** _I do not own Nebula, she belongs to NebulaTheHedgehog / GothNebula_**

 ** _Victor, Mellanie, Lift and Octavio belong to me_**


End file.
